


Glimpse of the Future

by cmk418



Category: Life (US TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dani's always known what she wanted to be when she grew up





	Glimpse of the Future

When she was in grade school, Dani used to read a lot of books. Nancy Drew was her hero. It was fun to think that a girl could use her powers of deduction to figure the solution to whatever mystery the story was about. Most of the time, Dani knew the answers before Nancy did. She could give her father credit for that- she had his love of investigation. There was a part of her that knew that she would be a cop when she grew up. Even when her own father laughed at her plans, she would crack open one of those Nancy Drew mysteries and see what her future could be.


End file.
